


马德里爱情故事

by notrelated



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 18:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17833634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notrelated/pseuds/notrelated
Summary: 代发恶俗肥皂剧，蘑卡，布卡西，皮卡西，卡西水均有提及





	马德里爱情故事

皮克坐夜班飞机提前销假回巴塞罗那，他头靠在舷窗睡了一会儿，等醒来脑子就在和引擎一起共振。二十分钟的睡眠成功地唤醒更多的困意，他头重脚轻地站在机场大厅里，拖着一个二十寸的登机箱转了三圈才找到地铁入口。皮克站在入闸口把自己皮夹掏了个底朝天也没找到地铁卡，积累的恶气上头，长叹一声，企图骂哈维傻逼。当然他没敢说出来，于公，哈维是他的上司，皮克坚决秉承不能背后骂上司的人生准则；于私，他手里还有一个能让他生不如死的把柄。哈维不会因为这个就原谅他，但他希望在待宰名单上能被挪后几位。

他从背包的角角落落里搜刮硬币来买单程票，怎么也凑不够两欧，自动售票机的队越排越长，皮克真的很害怕这种尴尬的情况。他攥着两个硬币，想就不该等那个电话接通，不，他妈就不该打那个电话。

之前刚好有个差要去马德里，皮克干脆加了三天年假凑一个短途旅行，毕竟年假这种东西，不用感觉吃亏，用了感觉浪费。解决工作的第一天，皮克饱暖思淫欲，于是他就打开通讯录里的马德里分类，打了一个让他后悔到现在的电话。

淋浴声、意大利语和不是卡西的声音，足以让皮克毛骨悚然，他尴尬而不失礼貌地说了一句打错了就匆匆挂上电话。完几把蛋，这回真的出大事情了。他行走江湖这么多年，能万花丛中过片叶不沾身地活下来，全靠他坚持秉承另一个人生信条，即三不原则：别人的对象坚决不碰、别人的人情坚决不欠、别人的事坚决不管。

然而这三条容易起连锁反应，即由于皮克碰了别人对象，导致他欠了别人人情，再导致这事儿他就必须管。

尤其这个别人还不是别人，是哈维。

-

皮克抱着必死的决心踏进大厦，刚好凑到上班时间，门口人流如织，古龙水味和各色香水混在一起宛如调香师工作台的爆炸。皮克挤在电梯里数楼层，害怕又期待到达哈维办公室那层。哈维作为一个喝水用摩瑟，墙上挂格哈德·里希特的有品位的基佬，他决不允许办公室里出现第二种除了奥蒙德杰恩之外的香水气味，这里就是皮克鼻子的最佳急救地。

而另一方面，他的上司极难取悦。哈维是把工作和生活完美混在一起的那类人，他的毒舌和内外差异早已散布到日常的角角落落。皮克简直怕死了他，哈维的眼神和表情合成自冷装置，令人怀疑他的上司在无人时候总锻炼他的面部肌肉，以达成走到哪里哪里降温的效果。

现在哈维的面无表情透露不寻常的危险，皮克上一次见到这样的情况还是他稿子没催回来，那次的结果是他蹲在哈维办公室的墙角手写检讨。

简而言之，贴一级恐怖的标签的哈维把皮克吓退了，隐隐觉得现在不是火上浇油雪上加霜的好时机，他坐在自己的格子间里面思索是什么让哈维如此崩溃。

然而他还没能逃过这一劫，哈维一眼就看到了他。这个小个子的杂志主编左手托着电脑右手夹着一堆文件，从巨大框架眼镜的上方盯着他。皮克蹭地站起来，转椅被他的腿推出去转了三圈撞上另一个同事的隔间，他飞快溜到哈维面前替他拉开玻璃门。哈维的笔记本电脑和文件现在全转移到皮克身上，他胳膊肘死死夹着三寸厚的纸张，迈着小碎步跟在哈维身后，活脱脱一个放大一点五倍的安妮海瑟薇。

完了哈维让他回影印室再打十个样本，皮克靠在一卡一卡的打印机边上组织语言，其修辞及伏笔的数量多到要是他当年考试这么写肯定能A的水平。不过再委婉的修辞也不能包装事实，皮克惊恐又悲伤地发现哈维知道这件事会彻底爆炸，爆炸的结果就是大家之后都没有好日子过了。

哈维的崩溃非常具有个人特色，策划不删了，样稿不挑了，遇上作者拖稿也不骂作者傻逼了，总之山雨欲来的妖风还没来得及刮起来，所有人就人人自危。皮克想了想这个后果，打算先把这事儿烂在肚子里，但这事不能多拖，要是知情不报，哈维知道了的后果会更严重。

第二天他刚睁开眼睛，比工作计划先出现的就是这个定时炸弹。

哈维一进杂志社就看见皮克揪着个小花洒，在办公室里一边哼歌一边浇花，从背影看那肩膀随着那跑调的旋律而动来动去。

哈维一言不发地站在背后看了皮克好一会儿，直到皮克迟钝地发现气氛不太对劲，跑到天上的调调倏地哑了火，打杂的富二代后知后觉地闭上了聒噪的嘴，转过头一看，才发现不知何时，哈维已经站在身后很久了了。  
自从某件事发生了之后皮克就有点哈维PTSD，很长一段时间见到自己的上司还尴尬又紧张得语无伦次同手同脚。

哈维冷着脸看着皮克手一抖把花洒泼在花丛里，手忙脚乱地收拾现场的模样，忍住了解释那是假花的冲动。

 

皮克在再次惹怒自己上司和八卦之心中激烈的拉锯战中度过了小半个上午，千万个念头涌上心头，最终八卦之心在激烈的拉锯战中隐隐地占了上风，他抱着文件夹，在办公室门口一遍遍地踱来踱去，寻找着一个开口的契机。

“你到底想干什么？”哈维从图册中抬起头，眼神锁定住皮克，眉毛紧紧地拧在一起，显然是被烦得不行。

皮克表情绷了很久没绷住，他纠结不已，装出来的苦大仇深表情中混杂着微妙的幸灾乐祸与点到为止的一点儿人文关怀。

“——我昨天晚上给伊科尔打电话了，”闻言的哈维抬起半边眉毛，脸色顿时沉了下去，“不是他接的，”皮克观察着他的表情，斟酌着话语，“像是什么人和他一起睡——”他注意到哈维脸色，知道事情不妙，脑内警铃大作，明智地闭上了嘴。

皮克低着头等着哈维的话语，等了半天都没等到预料中的反应，哈维一言不发地收拾好东西，重重地将图册扔在桌上，发出惊天动地的响声，矮个子男人起身，办公椅的轱辘在地上拉了好长一道轨道，哈维扭开大门，大步离开了办公室。

 

-

哈维曾经有个男朋友，这并不奇怪，搞时尚杂志的有几个直男，他的男朋友伊科尔卡西利亚斯和他少年时期夏令营就认识，严格意义上来说两个人还算是童年好友来着。

至于他俩确定关系的事情，时间段跨越的实在是够长，磨得哈维都没脾气了，事后用他的话来说就是卡西犹犹豫豫瞻前顾后的模样磨得他实在等不下去了。

当时的卡西旅游时开个大床房都能躺在里面和他盖着棉被纯聊天，哈维避孕套润滑剂全都暗搓搓地买好了堆在床头，卡西不知道装傻还是真心实意，和他一脸天真地讨论了大半个晚上的皇马冬窗情况（可把哈维气得够呛，差点坐在床头和他吵起来）。

哈维到后面也不想和他车轱辘问题了，他又急又臊的，郁闷得要命，想着真他妈反了天了，伊科尔这是欠教训了，他气呼呼地从被窝里爬起来，在床头的背包里翻找着东西。

卡西被他唬得往后一缩，大半个身子陷进了被窝，看见哈维拿出避孕套之后眼神更怪异了，结结巴巴道，“Xavi，你……干什么？”

哈维眼神凉飕飕的，“我受不了了，你太磨磨唧唧了，”哈维说，“想做什么就直说，别和我扯这些有的没的。”

卡西一脸茫然，他更结巴了，“你……喜欢男人吗……”

哈维背对着光，卡西看不清他的表情，只能感受到身边一瞬间沉下来的气压，他预感到说完整句话后哈维的表情，考虑到哈维的面子与脾气，理智在他耳边尖叫着让他冷静，他纠结了半天，最终闭上了嘴。

卡西只觉得双腿一凉——哈维把被子给掀了，拽着脚踝把他往外拖。

-

卡西思索过事情为什么会变成这样，为什么哈维会认为自己喜欢他，还他妈以为他喜欢很多年了，这个误会是怎么形成的，事情又怎么一步步到了这种地步，还他妈怎么都解释不清楚。

只是这种关头一切都容不得他多想，哈维的阴茎卡在他身体里，哈维握着他的髋部，将他的下体往阴茎上撞，对着卡西细若蚊吟的辩解声无动于衷。

“你说你以前不是同性恋，”哈维重复了一遍他的话，挺腰将阴茎往更深处顶，他努力地绷着脸，掩饰着表情，这个总是冷着一张脸的小个子现在看上去甚至有些微妙的羞赧之意，“所以说就算是直男也总是会有那么几个例外的……”

卡西一时被这个误会惊得说不出话来，他的腿被分得很开，膝盖被推挤在胸口，哈维往里捅的力道使得阴茎进得更深，这让卡西没忍住，嗓子里仿佛有羽毛轻飘飘地挠着，他尴尬又羞愧地咳嗽出声，脸上一片潮红，简直像默认了似的。

卡西努力地撑起身体，挣扎着还想说什么，他有预感过了今晚就什么都解释不清了。

哈维见他这样，十分贴心地给他垫了一块枕头，他伸手套弄着卡西小腹上的阴茎，指尖在马眼处抠弄着，泛红的柱体被前列腺染得一片湿黏。

卡西被自己诚实的身体给搞得尴尬得要命，嘴里的话一个字都吐不出来，他努力地支起手肘，撑起上半身，这个姿势却将他的重心转移在下体，向下陷得更深，下身随着冲撞而一阵阵地发软，唇边泄露的呻吟声一下大过一下。

在绵绵不断的快感中，卡西喘着气，下身痉挛着达到了今晚的第一次高潮。

-

之后的事情就顺理成章了，卡西和哈维就这么成了一对，虽然卡西之后数次纠结过自己的性向问题，可鸡巴是不会骗人的，在床上面对哈维的时候，生殖器直直得指着天花板这一事实让他难以欺骗自己，久而久之卡西也接受了这个设定。

好吧，哈维是我的男朋友，在床褥间混乱而潮湿的接吻中，卡西将手环上了哈维的脖颈，我是个同性恋，他想，卡西发现自己对此不仅接受良好，甚至觉得挺满足的。

-

那些日子卡西买下的餐厅还在装修，哈维工作之余抽出时间陪着他去参观现场，挑挑练练的同时还嫌弃着卡西的直男品味。

哈维数落着他一天天埋头在餐厅里，连家都不回，好像站在餐厅里装修的进程就会加快似的。

卡西知道哈维这是在变相地担心他没休息，只是嘴上没好意思说出来而已，他没回答，只是笑眯眯地揽住了哈维的肩膀，用身体磨蹭着哈维的腰。

哈维本来因为卡西这一段时间不注意作息还有点生气，不乐意让他搂着，被卡西贴着蹭了好几下才没绷住，勉勉强强地服帖地靠着他。

“你不要想转移话题，”哈维别别扭扭地说，“以后再这样我真的不管你了。”

卡西扑哧一声，低下头用鼻尖蹭着他的鼻尖，哈维觉得这人对着他认真的警告还嬉皮笑脸的，实在可气，他伸手把卡西的后颈固定住往下扯，抬头咬他的嘴唇。

-

 

回忆终究是美好的，以至于让现实显得有些唏嘘。

卡西半夜从梦里醒来，一时分不清现实还是梦境，他身边的被褥鼓起一个弧度。他偏过头，习惯性地伸手想要揽住身旁的人，所接触的地方触感却并不算熟悉，他侧过脸，身旁的意大利男人在梦里睡得正香，他试着将手从被褥中抽出，无意中触碰到了男人胸肌那丛浓密的毛发，睡梦中的男人喃喃了一句，翻了一个身，依旧睡得深沉。

卡西沉默地撑起身，他疲惫地在床头垂着头坐了好一会儿。

他明白天亮之后房子里又只会剩下他一个人。

 

tbc


End file.
